iParents
by The Writing Princess
Summary: Sam and Freddie are married and have a bounty of kids; 6! Sam feels overworked and feels Freddie should help more... even though he's a doctor... Several arguements occur... Will it all be alright in the turn-out? FIRST COMPLETE MULTI-CHAP FIC! :
1. The First Arguement

**Chapter One, The Arguement**

"Freddie! Thank Chiz you're home!" Sam greeted her husband as he walked through the door from his job as a doctor, "Maddie's running a temperature, Daniel scraped his knee outside, the twins are fighting, Rhea is hungry, and Freddie Jr. is fine... maybe because he's an infant and sleeping. Maddie doens't feel sick but she has a fever definately."

Freddie kissed his lovely bride then called out, "Maddie, Danny, Sierra, Sienna, and Rhea! Come here now!" Little 2-year-old Rhea Benson peered out from a bedroom and screamed, "DADDY'S HOMEEE!" That seemed to trigger a massive rammpage of the 5 Benson kids, leaving baby Freddie Jr. sleeping still. "Line up oldest to yougest." Freddie ordered. When the twins tried to line up, they got into a bickering secion about who was born first. "ENOUGH!" Sam growled. "Sienna came first." Sam declaired. 4-year old Sierra huffed, pouted, then reluctantly switched spots with her "older" twin sister.

"Okay... Maddie," Freddie began and checker her forehead. "You're warm, go lay in bed."

"But I don't-" Began 9-year-old Maddie Benson. Freddie cut her off instantly with a wave of his hand. "Don't question me daughter. You. Are. Sick. Bed. Now." Freddie ordered. She reluctantly turned and left. "Next. Danny." He examined his 7-year-old son's wound. "Go wait in the bathroom, I'll get that all cleaned up like a doctor does for you. Okay? Alright. You two... he said guesturing to the twins. Go sit on the couch and we'll settle our little fight... And Miss Rhea... Mommy can fix you a snack. What would you enjoy?" Everyone spread ou to the destinstion's assigned by their father.

"Appews and peenabutta" Rhea tried to say.

"Appews and peenabutts?" Freddie mimicked.

****OOC: Please keep reading... the arguement comes later.****

Freddie took care of the children while Sam prepared apples and peanutbutter and soup. Freddie washed his sons cut, checked on the baby, delivered soup to his ailing daughter, and while Sam cooked dinner, she could hear him settleing things with the twins. "I really dont care who started it, Sierra. But Sienna, you need to share the blocks... Aunt Carly bought those for both of you."

"But I needed them all to build a puppy!" Sienna justified.

"Well, maybe Sierra wanted to make a kitty... How would you feel if I took all your animal crackers when you ant to eat them. Huh?"

"Not good..." she replied under her breath.

"What did you say?" Freddie asked aas if he didn't hear.

"Not good." she said louder.

"Exactly. Dismissed." As the girls began to get up from the couch... Freddie added, "If you fight over those blocks one more time, and I find out, I'm giving those blocks to Aunt Carly for Aiden. okay? Aiden is your age... I'm sure he likes what you like..." Aiden was Carly's only child so far. Sam walked over and put a hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"Aiden hates blocks... He only plays with cars." she said.

"Yeah, I know... I'd just throw the blocks in the attic and _say_ I gave them to Aiden." he relpied After dinner, everyone went to bed because tomorrow was Monday, which meant school/daycare, and work. Sam and Freddie climbed into bed together.

"You are _such_ a great dad." Sam notified Freddie.

"Well, havent you ever noticed I'm just awesome like that?" Freddie replied, being sarcastically modest.

"Freddie," Sam said, getting serious.

"Yes, my dear." he replied.

"I think you should be home twice a week... 3 days of work, 2 days off. The kids have been like hail hitting the back of my neck! I need some help around here and sometimes things can't wait for you to come home at 6:30 pm every night!"

"Sam, I'm not sure if my schedual is that flexable, but I'll talk to my spervisor. Plus, I don't know if I should be home at all when I'm supposed to be wroking. You get to be home all day. and where am I? Working! Saving lives, Sam! Today, someone died in surgery. I had to tell the family... his wife slapped me!" Freddie slightly raised his voice. Sam stiffled a chuckle.

"You think I do nothing?" she verified.

"I didn't say that." he defended.

"You emplied it." Sam challenged.

Much rambly bickering went on between them going back and forth about how hard they both work.

"My feet hurt." Sam whined.. It was true, he realized, she was home all day, going non-stop taking care of 5 kids. Then Freddie Jr. sarted crying. Sam gave Freddie a 'please-get-the-baby look'. He nodded and went to the crying infant.

Deep down, Freddie was still a bit angry with Sam. He's the one who provides for the family. And she suggested he be home 2/5 days of the week... That would cut his pay by the better part of $2,000. All in all that adds up to $100,880 less in pay each year... He would have to tell Sam that when he got back to bed. She can't fall back asleep till her children and her husband are safe and sleeping.

Sam still thought some wrong of Freddie's refusal to bed his schedual. She needed help. She was overtired and struggling. She appreciated the fact that she had a doctor husband to support her family but, there was one her and 6 kids.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW THE BEGGINING IS UNINTERESTING BUT THE END IS A LITTLE BETTER! I WANNA CONTINUE AND REVIEWS HELP! Thankyou!**


	2. The Kids Hear

**So im sitting in front of my tv watchong Secret Life of an American Teenager and im like sobbing happily watching Ricky propose to Amy on my DVR... lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you need to hear it? im not Dan Schnider... I dont own iCarly or Sam or Freddie or Carly... but I made up the kids (LOL).**

Ch.2: The Kids Hear

"Danny, come here." Maddie whisper-yelled to her younger brother.

"Come on, Madds... Whaddaya want from my life!" Daniel whinnied.

"Get over here or I'll break. your. arm." She said in a threatening tone.

"Do you know how much like mom you are?" The little boy acknowledged as he walked

over to his sister by the door of the bedroom they shared. Maddie was feeling better. She was only sick for 3 days but that was 3 days of bickering between Sam and Freddie.

"Listen..." Maddie said as they peered their heads through the door.

_"Fredward, I don't need to take any crap from you! Just because you're being a stubrag and refusing to take two days off from work a week doesn't mean you can scream in my face for asking for help with our 6 children!" Sam screamed._

_"Really, Sam? I don't think you'd wanna lose almost $11,000 in MY income every year!" Freddie retorted._

_"Can you just stop? Like really! It's not like we're losing 11 grand every month!"_

_"Sam! What you don't seem to understand is that all of this adds up! It adds up! in 10 years, we'll have lost almost $110,000 IN TOTAL!"_

_"I'm not a damn accountant, Freddie! I'm a mother of 6 with a husband who's always working, a best friend_ **(((*OOC: She's talking about Carly*)))** _who's always working as a lawyer, and a mother who doesn't care! And if you are even thinking about having your mom come to help, forget it because I wouldn't be able to spend a whole 12 hours with the backseat mother! 'Do that like this... Freddie Jr. should be burped like this!' I know how to burp a freaking baby! She annoys me!"_

_"Well, you know what, Sam? Yes, we have 6 kids! I'd like to have money because in like 9 years, Maddie will be in college and Danny wouldn't be too far behind! I'd like to have money to put into their college accounts, Sam! You know?"_

Freddie stormed out of the house.

"What did we just hear?" Daniel asked in disgust.

Maddie had tears in her eyes. She wobbled out into the kitchen where Sam stood, leaning against the kitchen counter, running her hands through her hair, leting out deep breathes. "M-mommy..." she aid shakily and caught Sam's attention.

"Oh, come here baby." she hugged her daugher.

"Are you and daddy gonna beak up?"

"No sweetie... of course not. Please don't ever forget that daddy and mommy love each other very much and we both love you, Danny, Sienna, Sierra, Rhea, and FJ (Fredde Jr.).

"Ok." Maddie replied, sniffling and whiping away a stray tear. She _was_ _exctly_ like Sam.

She only cried when she was truly scared. And She _was_ scared for her parents' marriage. Suddenly the door flew open with an angry Freddie in the door.

"Go into the playroom, Maddie." She warned, "And bring Dan, Sienna, Sierra, and Rhea please." Maddie did as told and rouded up her siblings and brought them into the playroom. She grabbed FJ because she didn't want him, being an infant, to go deaf from the sound of her mom and dad fighting. She lay him down in the play-pen crib in the room. The playroom was sound-proofed so that the kids could be as loud as they wanted and not give Sam a headache. They talked calmly for a little bit then they bean to argue again.

_"Freddie, I don't wanna start a fight. I hope you cooled off." _Sam said calmly.

_"You hope I cooled off? I'm not the one who would rather lose 11 grand a year! You need to cool off with this whole thing! Just let me work at the office and you take care of the kids. Ok?"_

_"No, Freddie... it's. not. o. k."_

_"Well thats the way it's gonna be! Becuse you know what, Sam? We need the money!"_

_"Fredward Benson, I can't even believe that you care about money more than your own children."_

"MOMMY!" Maddie yelled as she burst into the kitchen, "FJ's crying."

"You took him into he playroom?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks babe," Sam whispered.

"Your welcome." Maddie whispered back.

**So who do you think is right here? Sam or Freddie? review to contribute your input... It might help determine the ending... we'll see! REVIEW PLZ THANKS!**


	3. Marriage Counseling

**I have like the biggest celeb-crush on NATHAN KRESS! OMG SO HOT! Hahaha I'm lamee! Heehee.**

**For Christmas... I'd love to have Dan Schneider personally come to my house and sign the rights to iCarly over to me so I don't have to keep writing these stupid little disclaimers... iCarly isn't mine. Thnx**

Ch.3: Marriage Counseling...

"Sam! No! I won't stay home! I won't lose the money!" Freddie screamed with all the fury buried deep in his golden heart.

"What the hell? I thought you loved us! I thought you actually gave a rat's ass about this family! What if one day, you come home from work and find the whole house empty? No me, no kids, none of our stuff? JUST YOU AND THE GOD-DAMN FURNATURE! WOULD. YOU. LIKE. THAT? HUH?... I didn't think so." Sam raved... they were off again, but this fight was brutal... and loud. The kids were at school (/pre-k/grandma Benson's house) so they got to bicker louder than usual. They sat in pure silence for what seemed to be the better part of an hour.

"What are we doing, Sam?" Freddie asked... sounding sorrowful and a bit puzzled.

"I don't even know any more... what have we turned our happy marriage into? A big-fat-nauseous making- terrible-endless argument... that's what."

"How do we settle it?" Freddie asked

"Marriage counseling?"

"No."

"Give it a chance... it worked when we were dating... right?"

"Yeah, but we weren't married with 6 kids then... and this is a much bigger argument than we've ever had... you know where I'm coming from?"

"Let's give it a shot... plus, this time, it'll be an educated, certified professional... not a "fair-and-balanced" Carly... see?"

"Ok, if you can find someone top-notch, I'll go... ok?"

"Thank you baby!" Sam squealed, she kissed him longer and more passionately than ever before... after all, they had been fighting for over a week now.

_**XXXX**_

"Freddie!" Sam called from the bathroom. As soon as he stepped foot into his bedroom, his wife shoved a phonebook into his face. "Heather Jaffe. She's the best of the best in Seattle... she has a flexible scheduling system and she's treated over 60,000 couples!

"Wow... so which one of us will make the appointment?"

"I'll do it right now."

"Thank you baby." He kissed her again.

_**XXXX**_

Sam and Freddie walked arm-in-arm into the waiting room of Ms. Heather Jaffe, licensed marriage and family counselor. They walked up to the desk to verify their appointment.

"Yes, hello. We have a 2:30 appointment with Ms. Jaffe."

"Please wait one second while I check out the time slot." The receptionist replied with the biggest, cheesiest smile ever. "Ah, yes. Sam and Freddie Benson?"

"Sure is." Freddie verified.

"Okay, please sit in those chairs over there until Ms. Jaffe can take you." Sam and Freddie turned and sat in the chairs. They would look over at each other every couple minutes and smile. They both knew deep down in their hearts that everything would be alright. But not until they realize what caused everything.

"The Bensons?" called a woman from the desk, Freddie's head perked up. "Ms. Jaffe will see you now." She said. She smiled and came out to lead them to Heather. She showed them into a room with a comfortable looking couch, a big chair, a fish tank, a teacher-type desk, some children's toys, and other materials. There was a woman, about 27 years of age, sitting in the large chair.

"You must be Samantha and Freddie! I'm Heather Jaffe, but you can call me Heather!"

"Ok, _"Heather"_, it's Sam, first of all. And second... we aren't here to make nice with Ms. Therapy... we came to fix our marriage. Ok?" Sam corrected abruptly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! But, when treating a new couple, you must become familiar with them and establish trust to gain a positive affect! But I promise... I will not pry and I will try my hardest not to cross any boundaries. Please feel free to notify me if I do."

"I apologize for her... Heather... why don't we sit?" Freddie said

"Sure! Lets' begin!" Heather agreed.

They sat down while Heather gathered various supplies for her session with them.

"Okay, why don't we begin with having both of you tell us the brief overview of your sides of the problem? Sam you first."

"Well, we have 6 kids and Freddie works 5 days a week, for 12 hours a day. The kids are at home driving me nuts for most of the day and he's always working... I feel he should be home 2/5 days a week... you know, to help."

"Now Freddie's side."

"Well, I don't believe that I can cut those 2 extra days out of my schedule... we'd lose too much money. I mean, after all, we do have SIX children, all under the age of 10... So, yeah."

"So, clearly, the problem is just a simple disagreement... I've dealt with the same thing before... It'll be an easy fix."

"What should we do?" asked Sam.

"Well, Sam, isn't there anyone who could help you?"

"No. The kids' aunt lives in Oregon, one grandmother doesn't give a damn about them, the other is a backseat mother and I'd go crazy if I had to spend 12 hours with her. Their Godmother is a successful lawyer, so no..."

"Freddie, what do you think you can do to help?"

"I can go to work and provide for my family."

"Yes but Freddie, you're missing something... there's more to a family than just providing for them. A family is made of love, bonding, sharing, providing, and teamwork. You see?"

"Yes."

"Sam, what are you feeling over on your side?"

"Anger, hurt, disrespect, disregard..."

"Why?"

"I feel like Freddie doesn't love his family because it seems he'd rather work than be home with us to help... and the kids would love having him home..."

The meeting continued. Some brief disputes occurred, but no break-through's (big _OR _small...)

"Might I ask which one of your children seems affected the most?"

"Our two eldest; Maddie and Daniel. They're 9 and 7. They've heard us. But Maddie is more affected." Sam replied.

"Well, maybe you could bring _them_ in with you next week."

"Sure... maybe that'd help them." Freddie said

"We'll discuss it with them." Sam said, unhopefully...

**Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed! It's my longest chap yet! Yay me! Plz review! Thankyou! **


	4. iBring the Kids to Therapy

**Okey Dokey... I love the show iCarly and Friends... lol Hahaha!**

**DISCLAIMER (good enough?)**

Ch.4: iBring the kids to Therapy

It was Saturday, a week and 2 days from the first therapy session Sam and Freddie had. Now, she had to convince Maddie and Danny to come with them today. She waved to Mrs. Benson, the twins, Rhea, and FJ, as they loaded into Nana's mini-van. Sam walked down to Maddie's room first. She slowly opened the bedroom door and smiled at her sleeping daughter, wrapped up in her iCarly sheets, which she had begged and pleaded for on her 8th birthday. "Wake-y wake-y, sleeping beauty!" Sam said as she slightly shook her girl awake.

"Noooo-ooo!" she whined.

"Baby, you and Dan are gonna go somewhere with daddy and I today... we have to be there by 1:30 and it's already noon... if you get up now, I'll get you Inside Out Burger for lunch... ok?" and with that, Maddie jumped out of her bed.

"Okay!"

"Mad, go get dad outta bed and I'll get Danny. Go."

Maddie raced into her parents' bedroom and jumped onto the bed.

"Daaaaaddeeeeeee!" she squealed, "Mommeeeee wants you uuuuuup!"

"Coming Madds." He said groggily.

"Noooo! Noooooow!"

"Okay." He got up and rolled out of bed.

_**XXXX**_

Maddie chomped down on her "Double-Double-Triple-Quadruple-Cheese-Chicken-BLT-Ultra Supreme hamburger from Inside Out Burger, while driving to Heather's office.

"So, Momma... where are we going anyways?"

"We are going to a really nice lady's office. Her name is Heather Jaffe. But call her Heather ok? She has some really cool toys in her office... and a fish tank too!" Sam replied.

"Who is she? What does she do?" Maddie asked.

"She's a therapist."

"What's a ther-a-pist?"

"She helps you solve your problems."

"What's our problem?"

"She's helping mommy and daddy stop arguing and she wants to meet you and Danny."

"What about the twins? And Rhea? And FJ?"

"Not yet, you guys first..."

"Cool!"

And with that, Freddie parked their Ford Escape in the parking spot that was 2 down from the entrance. They all got out and walked in. They sat in the waiting room for 15 minutes.

"You're up, Bensons!" the receptionist called, as she waited in the door way to lead them in.

"Hello again Bensons!" greeted Heather, "So, these beautiful children must be... hmm... Maddie," she pointed to the bashful-looking 9-year-old, "and Danny." She pointed to the boy, already engrossed in the toy-trucks on the floor.

"Daniel Fredward." Sam uttered sternly. He popped up and said hi to Heather.

"Let's get this session on!" They all sat down and began to discuss. She got done with Sam and Freddie's issues for a minute and moved on to the kids while their parents waited outside the door.

"Maddie, how do you feel when your parents fight?" Heather asked.

"Well, it kinda scares me because sometimes they yell real loud and it makes me think about bad stuff that I don't wanna think about..."

"Like what?"

"Like they're gonna split up."

"How would you know about moms and dads breaking up?"

"Well, my friend Sasha, she had the bestest mommy and daddy ever... they loved each other and they were so nice to each other. Then one day, she came to school crying and when I asked her what's wrong, she told me that her mom called her dad a cheater and that he cheated at a grown-up game with some other girl. And she said her daddy left 2 days ago and her mommy told her that he wasn't coming back."

"I see. Danny, how do you feel when Mommy and Daddy fight?"

"I don't really understand what's going on but it scares me."

"Are you okay with not knowing?"

"I guess... I'd rather not know because then if they do split, then I think I'd be less hurt..."

"I don't think that they'll split, Danny... but maybe yes, you are better off not knowing right now. Danny, do you wanna go outside the door by mommy and daddy? I need to speak with Maddie alone for a minute."

"Sure." And with that, Danny walked out.

"Maddie, have you ever talked to mommy or daddy about this?"

"The first argument they had, Daddy left and I started to cry really much. And I went to mommy and asked her if she and daddy would split apart and she said that she loves daddy a lot and they both love me and my brothers and sisters a lot..."

"Okay... umm, I'll be right back." She got up from her chair and went to a closet in her office. She pulled out some white papers with ink blobs on them. "Can you look at these and tell me the picture you see in the black blob?" She held up the first card.

"Uh, I see a daddy and a mommy fighting but in between them, is they're baby. And the baby looks scared." She said with a stone-cold expression on her face.

"I see. What about this one?"

"I see a girl, crying. And she looks scared." Maddie turned her head, as if to face someone next to her, even though no one was there, "What? No, Heather's just trying to help... jeez relax."

"Umm, who are you talking to there?"

"Oh, her? She my imaginary friend, Daffodil."

"Can _I _Talk to Daffodil?"

"Sure, but she's shy"

"Hello _Daffodil_. Um, what do you and Maddie talk about?" Maddie turned to her imaginary friend and whispered, "Its fine, you can answer." She seemed to be listening to an answer at this point.

"She says that she comforts me when I get scared." Maddie said.

"Oh and why doesn't Maddie want to talk to someone else?"

Maddie "answered" for Daffodil, "Because she's the only one who gets it... she's in the same situation as me... her parents fight too."

"Maddie, can you wait in the hall with Daniel and send mommy and daddy in please?"

"Ok."

Sam and Freddie walked in 5 minutes later.

"Please, sit." She gestured to the couch. "Maddie told me about Sasha, and Daffodil and how she went to Sam after Freddie stormed out that one time..."

"Yeah... Daffodil 'understands' her... we try to tell her Daffodil isn't real but she doesn't give in.

"Listen, the best you can do about this is let her grow out of Daffodil... It's a phase... she's created a figment of her imagination to make sure she knows someone with the same situation as her. Trust me, Daffodil will disappear the minute you and Freddie are settled again."

And with that, the meeting concluded.

**Bang! YEEAH BUDDY! I loved writing this chapter! Hope you like it as much as me!**


	5. The Last Thing we Need Right Now

**I. AM. DEPRESSED! SEDDIE'S OVER! NOOOOOO! iLove You is the worstest iCarly I've ever watched! Sam and Freddie NEED to get back together! They're perfect for each other! *CRYING HARDLY***

"**And maybe you were the one who told Freddie's mom we're dating."**

"**No I didn't!"**

"**Then who did?"**

"**It was Gibb-what?"**

**Ahh, gotta love iDate Sam and Freddie...lol**

**I totally own iCarly... NOT! **

Ch.5: The Last Thing we Need Right Now

Sam sat in the bathroom holding the dreaded item in her hand. Her face buried in her hands, she cursed and began to cry. "No! We can't! I can't handle it! No." She cried to herself. Then a knock at the door, followed by a small voice came.

"Mommy? I have to go potty." Sienna said. Sam put the item she held into her pocket and opened the door.

Sam went into her bedroom and shut the door. She needed to be alone. She needed Carly. Sam dialed Mrs. Benson's number onto her cell phone and hit send.

"Marissa? It's Sam. Are you busy?... Great. Could you come watch the kids?... Thanks. Bye." She got up and walked out of her room and called to the kids, "Kids Nana's coming over! I have to visit aunt Carly. Be good when she gets here!" Mrs. Benson showed up 10 minutes later and Sam left. She drove to Carly's house. She got out and knocked on the door. Carly opened the door and Aiden, her son, ran up and hid behind her legs.

"Uh, hey Carly? Where's Aiden?" Sam asked sarcastically, trying to satisfy the child.

"Oh gee, Sam... I have no idea! Aiiiiiden!" She called out.

"I'm wite heew mommy!" He said, relinquishing his obvious hiding spot.

"Aiden!"

"Aunt Thammy!" he jumped into her arms.

"Whoa buddy, you're getting big!"

"I gwew 5 incheth thinth wast month!

"Wow!"

"Aiden, sweetie, go watch football with daddy in the den."

"Otay! Footbawl!" He growled and ran off.

"Come in Sam." Sam walked in and they sat in the living room.

"Carls, you know how Freddie and I have been having problems with like money and taking care of the kids?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it's about to get 2 times worse."

"Why- Sam, are you..."

"Pregnant? Yes... Look" she said. She slid the pregnancy test from her pocket and handed it to Carly. Carly looked up and watched Sam start to tear.

"Sam... Aw, come here..."

"Damn it! Why? This is the last thing we need right now!"

"Sam, you have other options..."

"Oh, hell no! All the kids experienced when mommy was pregnant with FJ... I can't just carry the child, have the kids get excited about it, then give it to someone else! And there's not a chance in hell that I'd ever think of aborting it. FJ's only a year old... He'll be like 2 by the time the baby comes."

They talked more about the situation. Sam refused abortion and adoption. Looks like they're having a baby...

_**XXXX**_

The kids weren't home. They were at Pre-k, School, and the zoo with Nana. Freddie was at work. Sam was home alone._ I have to tell Freddie... but how? _thought Sam. She started crying again. She jumped at the sound if the door to the living room open.

"Sam? Are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant..."

"Ah! Dag, man! No!"

"I-I know..." she started crying again.

Her husband took a swift movement to his crying bride. "Don't worry... We'll get through it... it'll be ok. Shhhh... I love you."

**Ok... Not my longest chapter... well, umm, I think we need to go over some things.**

**Characters:**

** Sam**

** Freddie**

** Maddie- daughter (Madds, Mad/9 years old)**

** Daniel- son (Danny, Dan, Daniel/7 years old)**

** Sierra and Sienna- daughters (5 years old twins)**

** Rhea- daughter (2 years old)**

** Freddie Jr. – son (1 year old/FJ)**

** Carly**

** Aiden- Carly's son (5 years old)**

**FJ was an infant to begin with (about 4 or 5 months) but forget that... I had to adapt his character to fit this chapter.**

**Sam got pregnant after the therapy session in ch.4. THIS WILL NOT turn into a preg story... trust me; this will blow up more arguments. Bear with me.**

**And I redid the math for Freddie's pay cut so the math fluctuates... so yeah. The correct math is 11,000 a year... ok.**

**Bye! REVIEW!**


	6. Happy Times, Sad Times

**The internet wasn't working! Ahh! But (obviously) it's fixed now so I'm updating twice! Hahaha. I was reading the reviews for this story and I saw that one certain user has reviewed all of the chapters, kpfan72491. THANKYOU! Lol. And you know what? I thought this pregnancy concept would have people all like, "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS STUPID!" but I'm glad no one has said that yet... But, if you happen to be thinking about that, please, feel free to NOT LET ME KNOW... kbyee.**

**Q: What can you, the readers conclude from the fact that I am not Dan Schneider?**

**A: I don't own iCarly.**

Ch.6: Happy Times, Sad Times

***Sam is 5 months pregnant***

"Sienna! I wanted to eat the giraffe cracker!" Sierra whined in the car. It was the twins' first visit to Heather's office. Because once before, they'd heard Sam and Freddie fighting and began to cry. Ever since, they haven't been the same.

"Well too bad Sierr-yuck, its mine!" Sienna manipulated her name like Sam had done to Freddie in their teen years... _nice to know she got that from me, _Sam thought.

"If you two do not close your mouths and stop fighting, I will turn. This. Car. Around!"

"Sowy daddy!" the girls apologized sweetly.

"Freddie, pull over."

"Why?"

"Pull over!"

"Why-"

"I'm gonna puke. Pull over."

"Ok!" Freddie pulled over and Sam sprang from the car and threw up.

"Damn morning sickness!" She said to herself. It hadn't vanished at the close of the first trimester, as it was supposed to. Sam got back into the car and they began to drive again. They soon approached the office and they all got out.

"The baby hasn't moved yet." Sam said quietly to Freddie.

"Well, babe, you're only 18 weeks along... and we have the first sonogram today. So, if anything _is _wrong, we'll find out about it." They walked into the waiting room, checked in with the secretary, and took their place in the waiting room chairs.

"Benson posse? Follow me." The secretary soon said. They all rose; Sam, Freddie, Maddie, Danny, Sienna and Sierra. They were showed into the office where Heather sat, waiting.

"Hey! So I know Sam, Freddie, Danny and Maddie but..."

"Oh, they're Sierra and Sienna, the twins." Sam said.

"Oh! Do they know?" Heather replied, referring to their parents' arguments and the pregnancy. Freddie mouthed 'yeah' and they all sat down to begin. "So kids are you excited about the new baby?"

"I guess..." Danny replied.

"Yup!" Maddie said cheerfully.

"Mmhmm." The twins replied.

"Good." Heather cheered, "Sam? Freddie? What about you?"

"Uhh..." Sam replied.

"Ehh..." Freddie replied, shaking his hand to mean 'so-so'.

"Well, that's pleasant... Anyways, Sam, Freddie, any fights lately?" Heather asked.

"Well, she did jump down my throat the other day again to stay home and again I said no." Freddie admitted.

"Two words, Fredward. PATERNITY. LEAVE."

"Two words, Samantha. SEVEN. KIDS."

"Guys, guys... settle..." Could all but Maddie step into the hall for a brief moment please?" Everyone left but Maddie remained.

"So, Maddie... I've realized that you've been awfully quiet. Is there a reason?" Maddie cocked her head and thought. She finally spoke after about 5 minutes.

"Daffodil's dead."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She fell and hit her head at the park... it was instant."

"Would you care to talk about it?"

"..."

"How do you feel?"

"Sad, scared..."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm sad because Daffy's gone, but I'm scared 'cause now I don't know any girl with the same situation as me."

"You called her Daffy? Anyway, it's ok that you don't... no one you meet will have the EXACT same situation as you..." When they finished, Heather requested Sam and Freddie to come in; alone. Sam and Freddie walked in slowly, Sam, staggering backwards with dizziness.

"Is she okay?" Heather asked Freddie, pointing to Sam.

"Just fine... what did you want?" Sam replied for herself.

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you..."

"For what, exactly?" Freddie asked, sounding puzzled.

"You two killed Daffodil!" she replied cheerfully.

"Uh... come again?"

"Yes! You're fighting has died down so much, that Maddie's sub-conscious did away with the imaginary person it created... Daffodil! She's gone! That's a breakthrough for you two _and_ Maddie!"

"How do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"Maddie doesn't need a crutch (Daffodil) and you two aren't fighting as much anymore!"

"But that's because I got pregnant again. Now what we were fighting about will get worse."

"No. Now, on with the most exciting part... I'm cutting back you're sessions! Since you've been fighting less, I'm going to say, only schedule appointments after you fight, rather than the every-week-basis."

"That's awesome!" Freddie said excitedly. Sam smiled through all the news. They finished their conversation and Heather talked to the twins and reassured them that their parents loved each other. Then she talked to Danny, who had almost nothing to say. Over the course of 2 hours, the Bensons were out of Heather's office and on their way to their first sonogram. They dropped the kids by Nana Benson and drove to the doctors. Today was also the day they found out the sex of the baby (which they wanted to know). The Ford Escape drove down the highway at 66 mph. Sam sat in the passenger side, whispering in her head, "Move baby... please, please move." She realized that it was early in her pregnancy and the more children you have, the longer it takes to feel them move. Even though this baby would throw a wrench into their lives, she really wanted the baby to be okay. It was her child. She loved it already. Soon the truck was parked in the lot at Sam's doctor. Freddie placed the vehicle in park. Sam practically jumped out of the car and pretty much ran into the building.

"Whoa, babe, slow down... it's not like the ultrasound tech is going anywhere... I should know. Doctors don't get a lunch break until 3:30 and its noon." Freddie reassured. Soon enough, the secretary did call their names and they were taken back for Sam's appointment.

"Hello! You've never met me, have you? I'm the new ultrasound tech! You probably had Franny for the _other_ ultrasound," said the woman, trying to carefully step over the soft topic of the other type of ultrasound.

"We met with Franny about 4 times. So, your name would be...?" Sam said.

"Oh, yes, my-my name... I'm Amina!" Amina extended her hand for someone to shake.

"Ok _Amina_. I'm Freddie, and she is my lovely, beautifully pregnant wife, Sam." He stared into her eyes. She really was beautiful during her pregnancies. Her skin glowed with radiant passion; her hair sparkled like the moon's reflection in the water; her eyes were filled with a miraculous spark that could only be evoked by the wonderful joy of a baby on the way.

"Okay Sam, lay on this table and we'll check your baby! Then after this, you'll go with Nurse Judy for your normal check-up routine." Sam hopped up on the table. She pulled her shirt up high enough to expose her baby bump, but hide her bra.

She placed the Doppler (heartbeat wand) on Sam's stomach and moved it around. Soon a strange, but cool sound started to play. "You hear the heart beat?" And then, Freddie started to love the baby. Sam started to love the baby when she feared it was dead because it wouldn't move. "Okay, heartbeat; check. Now, baby-picture time!" She placed the ultrasound wand on her stomach and moved it around until she got a good shot of the baby. Sam shed a tear of love. She looked over at Freddie, who also was crying happily. His eyes had a special sparkled. His personality glowed. His aura was yellow (which according to the internet means the person has joy in their life... not that Sam could see his aura but Sam's would probably be yellow too.) This baby was bringing them together and they didn't even know it. "Do you want to know the sex?" asked Amina, finally breaking the silence.

"Uh, what? Yes. We do."

"Okay... it's a boy!"

"Patrick Rome." Freddie gave his wife a puzzled look. "You know, Patrick; my granddad, and Rome; your granddad."

"We'll talk about it, ok?" She nodded. Amina took some pictures and printed them out for them. Sam began to get up from the table. But suddenly, she paused, sat up straight, and put her hands on her stomach. Freddie threw his hand to her arm. "What's the matter?" he asked urgently.

"Nothing- but I-I think the baby moved!" Sam said softly. Her face lit up like an angle in Heaven.

**Seems like as good a place as any to end something! New longness record! 1,474 words! Congratulate me! Review bye!**


	7. Preeclampsia

**Hey... SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND I'm SORRY LOL! I hope you like this chap... don't own...**

Ch.7: Preeclampsia

"I can't believe you! I'm 7 months pregnant, I don't get any sleep, the baby kicks me ALL THE TIME, and you still have the audacity to argue with me?"

"Do you even know what audacity means?"

"Sorta!"

"By the way, I wasn't looking for a fight! I _just _said you looked particularly pregnant this morning!"

"Yeah, you called me fat!"

"What? No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did! And you know what?" Sam said, calming down. She looked at her stomach and said, "This is just as big as I was with Sierra and Sienna."

"Are we going back to Heather?"

"Nah, she's a quack... Let's stay away from her. I think we're pretty much cured."

"Okay Babe..." He rubbed her belly and began to kiss her ***Keep in mind, no one was home except them.* **Sam made a sound that meant she'd remembered something. She pulled away.

"I just remembered! We have a doctor's appointment! I can't wait to see Patrick again!" she reminded

"Patrick?" Sam's facial expression changed to that of an angry person.

"THE BABY, YOU DIPTHONG!"

"How about we name him Ryan Patrick? It's got a nice ring to it."

"No." It was a simple word... but it meant a lot. Sam folded her arms and rested them on her stomach. She turned and walked toward the front door.

"Uhm Sam? Where are you going?"

"To Carly's. She can take me to my doctor's appointment."

"Sam..." She swirled around, "Com'ere." He said softly. She scowled, and began to walk toward him.

"What?" she said, angriness dripping off of her tone.

"Let's go to the appointment." She nodded. They got in the car and began to drive. Sam's head was leaned back and she was facing the ceiling. Her eyes were shut and her hands were on her stomach.

"Freddie..." she suddenly looked up.

"Yes, darling?"

"I really, genuinely think I'm having a set of twins."

"But the last time we went to the doctor's; they only found one baby boy."

"Uh-huh and we are naming that boy Patrick!"

"Why don't we let the kids decide?"

"FINE!"

_**XXXX**_

The car pulled into the parking lot. Sam took her sweet, sweet, SWEET, time getting out of the car. Then they walked into the office side-by-side. Over the course of 10 minutes, Sam and Freddie were walking into the ultrasound room. Suddenly, Sam gasped and collapsed onto the hallway floor. She was pale and weak like a ghost.

"Freddie, I'm leaking amnonict- aminotic- amniotic fluid." She told him weakly.

"We need help!" Freddie shouted. They were in a doctor's office. So, consequently, it took about 8 seconds fir nurses and doctors to surround Sam and contact an ambulance. In about 5 minutes, Freddie and Sam were in an ambulance on their way to the hospital.

"Sam," the EMT began, "You're suffering from severe preeclampsia and your blood pressure is 150 over 90, which is very high."

"What are going to do for my wife?" Freddie asked in rage.

"We want to do a cesarean section but we can't do that because we are worried that her blood pressure might sky-rocket. So we have to have her in the hospital and stabilized before we can't attempt to do anything..."

**Short... but ! Lol um so this is the second to last chapter but there will be a prologue. Ok, until next time, my readers **


	8. Final Epilogue DUN DUN DUNNNN :

**I lied! This is the last chapter because I seriously didn't know what to write for the delivery.**

iParents Epilogue:

Sam had a c-section and delivered a very tiny baby boy. They named him Benjamin (because Maddie picked it) Shay (after his God mother's last name). They couldn't decide on a name so they came up with Benjamin Shay.

**...2 months later...**

Little Benjamin Shay Benson is doing just fine 2 months after his traumatic entrance into this world. Sam has made a full recovery and their new schedule is working out just perfect.

"Freddie, we have a long road ahead of us. Some wrong turns may make the journey longer but, it all turned out alright in the end." Sam leaned down and kissed her baby. She looked up at Freddie and smiled. The Benson children ran up to the couch where their baby brother and parents sat. They hugged their children as they all jumped up on the couch. They were once again a big, happy, Seddie family.

**I know its short but, WRITER'S BLOCK DESTROYS STORIES! IT'S LIKE A PLAGUE! Well, I'm sorry but with this "writer's block plague", this is all I can provide. I bid all of you ado. But, if you read my fic "Running Away" you'll be happy to know that since this fic is done, I will be picking it up again!**


End file.
